<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Balance by BlossomFromFear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396013">Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear'>BlossomFromFear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, F/M, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shen and Violet have been together for a long time, attached at the hip even when they were only friends. Being the mediator between two realms is dangerous and Shen would rather not put Violet remotely near those dangers, but she remains persistent.</p><p>Do they conquer the obstacle that stands in the way of their happiness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood underneath the cherry blossom tree in full bloom, the wind carried the falling petals to the east where day broke across the land. The woman awaited the arrival of her lover and truest friend, she always stood in the same spot every time.</p><p>A flicker of purple light flashed in her eyes and a man appeared in front of her, "Sorry to be late, there were things that had to be done." </p><p>Placing her hands on the cheeks of his mask she spoke softly, "Better late than never here at all, Shen." </p><p>He carefully brushed her hair from her face and pulled her close to his chest, "I missed you dearly, Violet." Shen never wanted to let her go, it had been too long since he had last saw her.</p><p> "Can I see your face?" Nodding, she slipped his mask up and over to reveal the facial features. Violet saw what the past year did to him, keeping order between the material and spirit realms had gave much stress onto his sweet face.</p><p>"We need to stop meeting like this, could there be a permanent arrangement? We're getting older and my heart longs for you daily." </p><p>Shen looked away, "I'm not sure how we could manage, if it would even be a safe decision." </p><p>It pained her to hear it, but she pressed on so she could be with him, "Let me live with you, Shen." </p><p>They began to sit down under the tall tree, "You should stay here where it's safe and quiet." he insisted.</p><p>Violet squeezed his hand in distress, "I don't want that, I want to be with you and settle down. To live somewhere new whether it's safe or not is the price I'm willing to pay for my greatest desire." Shen sighed deeply and proceeded to make an attempt at compromise, but she didn't waver in her plea.</p><p> Eventually he gave in and laid his head in her lap, Violet began to play with his hair as cherry blossoms landed on his face gracefully, "You are truly too stubborn sometimes." </p><p>She chuckled softly, "It pays to hold your ground." he held his breath in deep thought, realizing he has no real ground to stand on as he only keeps balance between 2 realms, neither which acknowledge the weight of his presence. Shen's train of thought was interrupted when Violet poked his nose, "If you think any harder your light will burn out." she saw him and she treasures him and that's all he needs.</p><p>"I love you, Violet." closing his eyes to rest in comfort of her presence.</p><p>"I love you too, Shen." Leaning down to press her lips to his and in that moment he felt alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>